Ellimere
by Screaming Peasants
Summary: Takes place between Sabriel and Lirael. Written when I wasn't even halfway through Lirael so ignore any things that are proved otherwise in the book. If this gets enough hits and reviews I'll continue. I own nothing from the series all book characters belong to Garth Nix.
1. Epilogue

It was a blizzarding winter night and a cold chill ran through the open window of Abhorsen Sabriel and King Touchstone's bedchambers. Sabriel laid on the bed breathing laboriously with sweat trailing down on her forehead, Touchstone sat beside the bed holding her hand with his and smoothing her black hair back from her forehead with his free hand. A midwife positioned at the end of the bed prepared to receive the child about to be born into the world to her arms.  
"Abhorsen, get ready." She said  
"Sabriel" Sabriel corrected, muttering agitatedly.  
"Sorry my Queen Sabriel."  
"No. No Queen. No Abhorsen just-"  
Suddenly Sabriel cried out in agonizing pain.  
Touchstone protectively tensed up beside her and squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
"It's time." The midwife said as she grabbed a soft, warm blanket.  
"When I say 'push' push, Abhor- I mean Sabriel."  
The next few minutes went by in a blur of blinding fear and pain for Sabriel and she almost passed over into Death just by the agony but Touchstone and the thought of her child being motherless, much like herself, kept her tethered in life. She had never felt something like this. Not even in Death. So she settled on shutting her eyes tightly and just concentrating on the task at hand. Suddenly a cry pierced through the room. Sabriel opened her eyes and looked at the midwife who held a small, swaddled object that moved with little,jerky movements. It took Sabriel a few dazed moments to realize it was her child. HER CHILD she ran through her mind.  
"Im a mother" she thought.  
She laid back,sinking deeper into the pillows which lay behind her, sighing happily and in relief and, again, closing her eyes.  
Touchstone reached out his large, muscular arms to the midwife to receive the small being with black, curled hair and deep grey eyes swaddled in a soft,warm blanket.  
"A healthy young girl!" she said as Touchstone held the small child and grinned, his white teeth glinting in the candlelight. "What are you going to name her?" The midwife asked, directing the question at Touchstone as Sabriel seemed to have fallen asleep, though she opened her eyes and said "Ellimere." Before drifting into a deep,restful sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Ellimere dashed through the snowy park in a furry coat with gloves and black boots to withstand the cold and wetness of the snow. Touchstone suddenly burst forth from the bushes laughing as Ellimere squealed with delight and turned the opposite way.  
"Daddy! Stop!" She giggled as Touchstone caught her and began to tickle her.  
"Oh I suppose I shall." Touchstone said, slowing down the tickling.  
"But only because it's your birthday. Which reminds me," he pulled out a small black box from his coat pocket with a silver ribbon "happy birthday my darling"  
Ellimere's eyes light with wonder as she reached for the box. She looked at the small box with the silver ribbon, which was embroidered with silver keys, then carefully untied it and opened it to reveal a small, simple, silver key on a silver chain. Upon further inspection by her young but unnaturally keen eyes she spotted a few charter marks embossed on it.  
"This key can open any door in the castle." Touchstone said,smiling. "Just don't get lost if you decide to explore."  
"Thank you Daddy! I love it!" She said as she jumped up and hugged him, then turned to run off to the castle to show her Mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellimere ran into the castle, shedding her winter coat and such near the door. Ellimere ran to her brothers room where Sabriel was rocking him gently back to sleep after a bad dream. Sameth might've been only 14 months younger but was smaller than usual. "Hello Ellimere" Sabriel said quietly, as to not wake Sameth in her arms. Ellimere approached slowly and looked at her younger brother and smiled. Sabriel smoothes back Ellimere's black hair from getting in her face and repinned it in the back. Ellimere looked up at her mother. The kind, loving person who raised her could barely be seen in Ellimere's eyes as the all powerful Abhorsen. A quiet meow behind Ellimere made her turn and she saw a pure white cat walk into the room.  
"Hello Mogget." Sabriel said  
"Hello Abhorsen." Mogget said, knowing Sabriel would much rather be called her own name. Ellimere walked over to Mogget and scratched behind his ear, causing him to purr. After Ellimere finished he shook his head, making his small bell on his collar ring.  
"Happy birthday, my princess" Mogget said with a small bow of the head.  
Ellimere giggled and curtsied  
"Thank you, my royal cat" she replied  
"More like royal pain" Sabriel thought with a slight chuckle. Mogget walked over to Sabriel and jumped up to her shoulder to look at the young prince and frowned.  
"He's getting bigger quickly. That means he'll probably be my master someday soon." Mogget said with a sigh.  
"What about Ellimere?" Sabriel said.  
"Well Ellimere actually likes me."  
"I'll admit that's a little strange that she likes you."  
"Hey!" Mogget meowed  
"Mommy don't tease Mogget!" Ellimere said as she walked over and plucked Mogget off her mother's shoulder and cradled him in her arms.  
Sabriel laughed at Mogget's distressed state and expression as Ellimere held him close.  
"Alright Ellie! Put me down!" Mogget yowled.  
"Ok Mogget. But don't get into any trouble." She said as she set him down on the floor. Mogget dashed out of the room and down the hall.


End file.
